Speak Now
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: When you thought about it, they were pretty much asking for it. Speak now? Who WOULDN'T take advantage of that? A little J/C one shot. Please R&R!


_**Authors Note: Geez, I haven't done anything on this site in FOREVER. But I was watching Jimmy Neutron the other day, trying to get the horribleness of Planet Sheen out of my head (sorry, but I think it's just horrible. I mean, c'mon!) and then I listened to Taylor Swift, and well, here you go! So please, enjoy and R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, unfortunatly. I also do not own Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." If I owned either, I'd be the awesomest person I know!**_

**Speak Now**

In general, Cindy Vortex was not a bad person. She'd never gotten a parking ticket, she always looked both ways before she crossed the street, and she had never killed a person (not to say that she hadn't ever _thought_ about it, but since that wasn't a crime, well…), she was, by most standards, a good person. But if that was the case, what was a good person doing crashing a wedding? Because that was, at that very moment in time, what Cindy Vortex was doing.

Looking back, perhaps it hadn't been the most thought out way of fixing the situation. This idea was reinforced when she heard the bride in question screaming from, well, somewhere in the church about a bridesmaid's bouquet. And it was even more reinforced when she saw all of said bride's family scattered about the church in horrible pastel colors, which normally are suited for babies and baby nurseries only but on grown women? Please!

Sighing, Cindy shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "This isn't what you're here for Vortex." She told herself. No, she was here for an entirely different reason, namely to stop the man she loved from making the biggest mistake of his life. However, the exact way in which she was going to stop him, still remained unclear, but then again, so had most of her thought process the past week.

The day Libby told her Jimmy was getting married was forever engraved in her mind. She had thought she was joking. But when her best friend told her she wasn't, Cindy had lost it. "I just talked to him yesterday!" She raved. "He never mentioned anything to me!" It was one of those moments where she had wanted to strangle him. He had insisted that they were best friends, but he never mentioned being engaged? What the hell?

So, in a fit of rage and in pure Cindy fashion, she had hopped on the first flight from LAX to Retroville. At the time, her only intention had merely been to ring his neck. But the closer they had got to the church, the sooner the horrible truth began to dawn on her.

She was in love with Jimmy Neutron.

She should have figured of course. She had thought, hoped, that she had gotten over that little crush on him from their childhood. They had grown up to become good friends, _just _friends. They had gone to the same college (Harvard of course) and had slightly grown apart when he stayed in Retroville and she had moved to Los Angeles to work for a high end law firm. But they had stayed in touch. She hadn't given much thought to the romantic side of their relationship or the supposed sexual tension everyone told her they had. But, here she was, ready to face the truth, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

And she still wanted to punch him. He could have had the common courtesy to tell her he was getting married or at least send an invitation.

"Cindy!" The blonde whipped around to see Mrs. Neutron looking at her anxiously. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"Uh-" How exactly do you tell the mother of the groom that you were going to break up this pathetic excuse for a wedding?

"Didn't Jimmy tell you?"

"That he was getting married?" Cindy huffed. "No not exactly."

Now Mrs. Neutron had a look of sympathy on her face. "No, honey. That Amber, well, uninvited you."

Now her green eyes narrowed. "That little witch did what?" If she was talking to anyone but Mrs. Neutron, Cindy would have had a lot more…colorful words to say that was for sure. But she was managing to keep it all under control thus far.

Mrs. Neutron sighed. "We tried Cindy! We really did, but when Amber wants something she gets it. That being said, you might want to stay out of sight."

Cindy shook her head. "I'm actually on a mission. Have you seen Jimmy?"

Knowing entered the older woman's eyes and she smiled. "He's in the back. But I don't think you'll be able to get to him before the ceremony starts. But, don't forget Cindy, speak now…"

Confusion touched the blonde's eyes, but before she could inquire further the wedding march started. "Quick!" Mrs. Neutron whispered, "Behind the curtains! And remember, speak now!"

"But-" Before Cindy could inquire more the older woman shoved her towards the back of the church. Grumbling Cindy hid herself behind the old curtains. Peeking out curiously, she observed the wedding party coming down the aisle. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, but weren't weddings supposed to be happy occasions? And if that was the deal, then why did Jimmy look like a lamb being lead to slaughter? Could it be…?

But before the thought got any further, the opening chords of "Here Comes the Bride" rang throughout the church and Amber started down the aisle. Cindy snorted. Instead of marching down the aisle like any normal person, leave it to Amber to actually sway down the aisle, hip movements and everything. She looked like she was in a Miss America pageant and to Cindy, she looked ridiculous.

When she had moved past, Cindy quickly took a seat in the second to last row, her brain reeling. She was completely at a loss of what to do. She had successfully crashed the wedding, but now how to stop it? And what had Mrs. Neutron meant by speak now?

Speak now.

Speak now…

Speak n-oh. Mentally Cindy smacked her forehead. Leave it to Mrs. Neutron to give her the most dramatic, only-really-happens-in-movies answer to destroying her son's wedding. But what if Jimmy didn't like her like that? Then what? Then, well, damn it all. She wasn't one for chickening out on things, and she wasn't going to live life wondering about what might have happened. No sir! Not Cindy freakin' Vortex.

All of a sudden the preacher announced "Anyone who gives a reason why this man and woman should not be united in holy matrimony-"

Crap! How could they possibly be at this part already?

"Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Looking back, she didn't really remember doing it. The next thing she knew, she was standing. Amber, her family, and the bridesmaids were glaring at her. Mr. & Mrs. Neutron were smiling knowingly, as was Libby, Sheen, Carl, and pretty much everybody else. But her sights were focused solely on Jimmy. His look went from one of disbelief to perplexion. Her hands were shaking as she spoke, "Well, um, actually, I do."

"You can't do that!" Amber hissed.

Cindy looked at the preacher. "Didn't you just say that if I had a reason these two shouldn't be married, I should speak now?"

The preacher ducked behind his Bible, but said "Well, yes-"

"What reason," Amber interrupted, "Could you possibly have Vortex?"

"Um," Cindy looked down for a moment, drawing in a breath. Jump Vortex! "Well," She looked up again. "Jimmy, I-I love you."

Silence. Dead Silence. Cindy had no idea what everybody else was doing, as she was keeping her eyes dead set on Jimmy. "And, well, I figured you deserved to know. So, um, there you go. Sorry for interrupting." She was hoping for a reaction of some kind, but he seemed to be frozen to the spot. Sighing, Cindy shook her head and turned to leave.

"You'd _better_ go." Amber threatened.

But before she reached the door, Cindy turned around. "And by the way Neutron? You're making a big mistake. But nobody in your family wanted to tell you. We all hate her." And with that she walked out and the church went ballistic with fighting, screams, and tears. But she ignored it all as she made her way back to her car, fighting back tears. Her hand had just reached the door handle when a voice made her freeze to the spot.

"Cindy! Hold on! Wait!" She stopped to see the groom himself running towards her, hair and tux askew.

"What do you want Neutron?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper and she couldn't, for the life of her, look up from the ground.

"Did you mean what you said?" He inquired.

She looked up at that one. "No, Nerdtron, I just hoped on a flight and interrupted your wedding because I had nothing better to do with my weekend." She retorted. He smirked at that one. "And speaking of, how's the married life?" It almost killed her to say it.

He shrugged. "Wouldn't know." He chuckled. "Never said the vows."

"What?"

Another smirk. "Cin, you just confessed that you loved me in the middle of my wedding in front of my family, Amber's family, and our closest friends. You still expect me to go through all that without at least hearing you out?"

She shrugged.

He sighed. He knew he had to meet her halfway. "You still didn't answer my question Vortex." He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Did you mean what you said in there?"

She wanted to look away, but she was too lost in his eyes to do so. "Yes, every word. So do you-?" But she didn't get a chance to finish, because suddenly he was kissing her and everything in both their worlds fell into place.

Jimmy pulled away and chuckled. "Well, I suppose that I better go and tell Amber the wedding's off, hm?" He turned and started towards the church, but on the steps, he stopped and turned back to her. "By the way Cindy, yes, I do love you. And, well, thanks."

She stared at him blankly. "For what?"

"Well, what were your exact words again? Oh yes. Thanks for stopping me from 'making the biggest mistake of my life.'"

She flushed but flashed him a smile. "You're welcome Neutron."


End file.
